In order to scale down electronic devices such as a memory device and a logic device, it has been proposed to use an organic molecule. The organic molecule can organically synthesize a variety of molecular structures and substituent groups. Since it can thus impart desired electrochemical properties and its constitutional unit is small, it may make it possible to scale down the electronic devices. A rectification device using the organic molecule has been studied. For example, there has been reported rectification of a device obtained by interposing between electrodes a molecule D-σ-A formed by bridging between an electron releasing part (donor part) D having a small ionized potential and an electron withdrawing part (acceptor part) A having a high electron affinity by an insulating covalent bond. Further, there has been reported rectification of a device obtained by interposing between electrodes a molecule T-D-π-A formed by replacing the above bridged portion with a short π electron and bonding an insulating alkyl chain (tail) T to D.